


Mad Love

by AsagiStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween, Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, SterekHalloween2, sterekweek2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8431465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: "I can't believe you talked me into this,""Look on the bright side, this is something you can wear all the time!""Stiles, I am NEVER wearing a shirt that says 'Daddy's Little Monster' on it ever again," Derek said seriously, nose wrinkling in annoyance as he held the sweatshirt up to Stiles' face"I think it's ADORABLE," Stiles laughed- loudly and excitedly, as if he wasn't condemning Derek to have the word "Daddy" written on his chest all night





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not all that happy with this one to be honest, but I wanted to upload it anyway because I have a //SERIOUS// love of Harley!Derek for some reason? When I first saw Suicide Squad I was thinking about Sterek (as always) possibly cosplaying from it and Harley!Derek has been my favorite thing ever since
> 
> Also all of the decorations I mentioned are things I myself have, so I can say with confidence that, weirdly enough, you CAN prop a five foot tall skeleton up on a motercycle broom with nothing but twist ties

"Well? What do you think?"

Stiles looked down at the ring in front of him, his heart jumping and a grin spreading across his lips from ear to ear

"It's perfect, really, thank you,"

He could feel his heart practically flutter as he stared at the ring, it was so beautifull... and exactly what he wanted

Derek was going to love it

And that was the important thing, it was his engagement ring after all

The entire way home Stiles thought about the proposal, about how he was going to make it perfect- well, as perfect as any proposal could be

He was excited to get it under way but he also knew he had to wait for the right time- Halloween

Halloween was a special day for both he and Derek and it would be the perfect day to propose

It was not only suited to them perfectly, but it was unique too, how many couples got engaged on Halloween?

"Mr. Stiles! Mr. Stiles! Look what I got today!"

The second Stiles was out of the car he was confronted with one of the neighbor kids rushing up to him holding a bag and swinging it around excitedly

It was still kind of amazing to him that he and Derek actually knew their neighbors and had relationships with them, he never would have expected it, but he guessed that was sort of what came from moving to a more suburban neighborhood just outside of the town borders, not far from the preserve

"Hey Lulu, what'cha got?"

"My Halloween costume!!" she cried, practically jumping up and down as she held the bag out to him

Wich Stiles was a little amused by, he and Derek really had found the best neighborhood considering it was full of other Halloween junkies like themselves

Taking the bag carefully, he looked in and grinned from ear to ear

"Ohhh Supergirl huh? That's really cool!! I love Supergirl,"

"Me too!! Did you know Superman is gonna be on her show next week? Isn't that cool!?"

"It's very cool," Stiles confirmed

"He looks kinda like Mr. Derek, is Mr. Derek gonna be Superman for Halloween? You could be Batman!"

"Aw well actually I convinced him to be Superman for me last year, I don't know if he'd do it again,"

"Awww," she pouted

"Sorry, but I betcha I can get him to wear something just as neat," Stiles promised with a wink, wich seemed like an adequate enough answer for her as she perked up again right after

"Ok! Don't forget to show me!"

"Don't worry, we'll be here to give out candy on Halloween, you'll see us," he promised

"Ok! I like your yard by the way, bye Mr. Stiles! See you later!"

"Bye Lucy, and thanks!" Stiles called, waving back as she ran across the street back to her house

The yard DID look pretty good if he said so himself, he and Derek had worked all week putting things out and making it look good

They had headstones and skeletons and demons and all sorts of things laid out, and then ofcourse there were the three prized peices of the outdoor collection: The life-sized werewolf, the life-sized pirate skeleton, and the life-sized skeleton witch, none of wich they had put up yet

"Hey babe! When are we putting out Matthew and the Jacks?" Stiles asked as he stepped into the house and shut the door behind him

"Hello to you too," Derek teased, stepping away from the stove and trying to move the dog away from Stiles' heels as he stepped closer, eyebrows raised expectingly

"Oh, sorry, hi," Stiles greeted, leaning up and giving him a hello kiss

"Thanks, and to answer your question, I was thinking about doing it Saturday,"

"Saturday works, when are we getting our costumes?"

"Have you even decided what we're going as?"

To be honest, Stiles kind of felt giddy just hearing Derek refer to them in the second person, knowing that it was just a given that they were going to wear couples costumes again

"Well I don't want to do Superman and Batman again this soon after last year,"

"Good, that suit nearly gave me a heat stroke last time," Derek noted as he went back to cooking

Derek didn't cook often, Stiles happened to love cooking wich is why he usually did it, but apparently Stiles had been gone too long and the dog had started nagging Derek for food and he caved

(Derek was wrapped around that dog's little paw- _seriously_ )

"True, but I do want to do something popular again, make it easy on us you know? We have enough to do with decorating, we don't need to add working for our costumes to the list,"

"Agreed," Derek nodded, grabbing some sort of spice from the counter and pouring a little in the pot he was stirring

Stiles was tempted to ask what he was making but decided against it, he needed to concentrate on this

"Mmmm... we could do Tarzan and Jane,"

"No- for the last time I am NOT wearing a loin cloth Stiles, besides it has to be kid freindly,"

"Fair," Stiles considered, shrugging a little and rubbing the back of his neck

"We could do Walking Dead," Derek suggested

"No way, I'm gonna be mad at that show around Halloween and I don't need the reminder of ... what's going to happen,"

Derek grunted in understanding, wrinkling his nose at his own reminder

"Sorry I suggested it- I regret that now,"

"Don't worry about it, mm... how about Ghostbusters?"

"Not interested,"

"Alright... um.... Deadpool?"

"And...?"

"Spiderman?"

Derek paused, eyebrows raised as he looked over his shoulder

" _What?_ It's Spideypool!!"

"I'm not wearing another full-body suit Stiles, especially one with a mask, I'll suffocate- and so will you, I remember last year you almost passed out at Lydia's party because you kept running to the door to give out candy,"

Stiles rolled his eyes and snorted, but Derek did have a point...

"Stucky?"

"I'm guessing I would be Bucky?"

"Yep!"

Derek considered that for a moment, humming quietly

"Well... I guess I could go fo-"

"WAIT!"

Derek jerked, some of the sauce he was making sloshing out of the pot as the dog rushed to lick it off of the floor, despite Derek's disapproving look

"Why didn't I think of it before?"

"What?"

"SUICIDE SQUAD!!!"

Derek blinked, smirking a little at that as he turned back to the stove

"I actually like that idea, surprisingly, one little problem though,"

"What's that?"

"Who do we go as? I thought you wanted a couples costume,"

"I do, we'll go as Harley and the Joker obviously, just because it's a terrible toxic relationship doesn't mean the costumes aren't cool as hell,"

"I don't want to be Joker, sorry, try again,"

"Theeeeen you can be Harley, I don't mind being Mistah J.,"

Derek turned the stove off, moving the pot onto one of the inactive burners and leaning against the counter as he turned around to stare at Stiles

"You want me to be Harley?" he asked slowly

"Sure! Why should I be Harley just because I'm leaner? Dude, you could make a great Harley! Just genderbend her instead of crossplay, it'll be fun,"

"And how would this genderbent version look?"

"Like you, basically, but with the costume- wich is mostly gender neutral, thankfully- and flats instead of heels and pink and blue streaks in your hair,"

"I'm not doing my hair,"

"Just the tips of your bangs?"

Derek wanted to argue- he really did, but.... even he had to admit it sounded kind of appealing....

"I'm not wearing hot pants,"

"I'm not asking you to,"

With one last considerate nod, Derek finally turned back to the food and agreed

"Alright, let's do it,"

Stiles just KNEW this was going to be great

~+~

"Are you sure it's sturdy enough?"

Derek nodded, wiping a bit of sweat from his brow as he re-positioned his hands around the broomstick

"It'll be fine, just finish tieing it,"

Stiles muttered some kind of affirmative answer, moving the twist-tie a little lower as he finished tieing it before reaching for another one

He glanced up, smirking a little when he realized how awkward this position probably looked

"You know from this angle-"

"If you make a sex joke I quit,"

Stiles rolled his eyes, sighing dramatically as he finally finished the bottom and stood up, panting a little from the heat as he stepped back to make sure that it wasn't crooked

"Alright, I think we're ready for Jack Skelington,"

"Good," Derek nodded, reaching over to start unfolding the second life-sized skeleton of the day

Stiles had taken to naming every decoration they had so that it was easier to identify them, it was somewhat necessary since they had so many, it was alot easier than saying things like "The life-sized werewolf" or "The second skeleton cat with the open jaw" and such

The last name was actually important too since they had two skeletons named Jack- Jack Sparrow was the pirate, Jack Skelington was the one on the broom, the names had been a complete coincidence and Stiles couldn't stand to rename one of them- the puns were just too good

"How are we going to keep him on? Twist ties?" Derek guessed as Stiles helped position the skeleton onto the broom- the specialized broom that was

One of the deputies had learned last year that Stiles was a witch (actually he had mistaken it for Stiles' Halloween costume when he overheard he and Derek talking and still had no idea that Stiles was, in fact, an actual witch) and had constructed a gag gift for Stiles

Namely, an actual flying broom- or atleast one that LOOKED like it could fly, it had deconstructed motercycle parts attached such as the handlebar, the seat, the engine, etc

It looked pretty spiffy if he was being honest, and it had been Derek's idea to put a life-sized skeleton on it and use hooks and stakes to make it look like it was flying

"You got that side?"

"Yep,"

"Good,"

Stiles had just finished tieing one hand to the handlebars and picked up a second set of twist ties (seriously who knew THOSE would work?) to start on the other one when he heard a collective gasp of "Wow!!"s and "Woah!!"s from behind him

Turning around, he smiled over his shoulder at the crowd of kids who had gathered around the decorations, all staring at them in awe- and especially staring at the skeleton they were currently in the process of tieing onto the broom

"Hey kids, like what you see?" Stiles preened

"It's SO cool!!" one of the boys shouted, rushing towards Matthew- the life-sized werewolf they had chained to a tree- and carefully reaching out to touch the decoration's face

"Thanks," Stiles hummed as he tied the last skeleton hand down on the broom

"Let me get one more thing, you stay here with the kids?"

Derek gave a small nod of agreement, carefully taking his hands off of the skeleton and turning his attention to the kids as Stiles ran back into the garage

It was amazing to watch Derek with children, he was almost an entirely different person

Gentle and bright and kind of like sunshine in a bottle...

It was delightfully strange and it made Stiles more excited than ever to finally have his own kids with his boyfreind, wich he hoped would be soon on the horizon after he proposed this Halloween...

"Mr. Stiles!"

Stiles turned, smiling as Lucy came running up towards him

"Hey Lulu, what's up?"

"Did you decide on your costumes yet?" she asked with a hopefull bounce to her step

"We did actually! You've heard of Suicide Squad right?"

"Yeah!! My dad took me to see it!"

Well THAT was a little bit of a surprise, Stiles hadn't really expected any of the kids to have seen the movie, all things considered...

"Oh yeah? That's cool, did you like it?"

"Uh-huh!! Who are you going to be?"

"Well I'm going to be the Joker and Derek is going to be Harley,"

If the overly excited look on Lucy's face was anything to go by, Stiles was willing to bet she was a Harley fan

"I LOVE Harley!! She's my FAVORITE!"

"Really? Mine too," Stiles beamed

Although Lucy didn't seem interested in sticking around to talk about it, given that she split away from Stiles almost immediately to run over to Derek

"Mr. Derek Mr. Derek you're being Harley!?" she cried

Derek jerked his head up, frowning a little at Stiles before smiling back down at the little girl

"That's right,"

"That's SO. COOL!!" she squealed, bouncing around with excitement

"She is pretty cool huh?" Derek asked with a slight laugh

"She's the COOLEST!! Almost as cool as Supergirl! Did Mr. Stiles tell you I'm gonna be Supergirl!?"

"No he didn't, it must have slipped his mind," Derek replied, trying to keep his cool but clearly being just as amused with the girl's excitement as Stiles was

"Well I'm gonna be Supergirl, we should take pictures together! Do you think Supergirl and Harley are freinds?"

"I don't think they know eachother, but I bet they would be,"

Wich was, to be fair, a complete lie, but he couldn't exactly tell an eight-year-old that

The more Derek and Lucy talked about Halloween and superheros, the stronger the ache became for Stiles to have their own kids, to see Derek like this every day... to know that they were raising their own children- that they were raising them right and raising them happy too- hopefully

And he knew there would be struggles, moments like these wouldn't be nearly all the time, but the struggles would be worth it, just like the struggles had been worth it when he and Derek became a couple in the first place

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't even noticed the skull right in front of him, wich meant it came as a complete surprise when he tripped over it, causing a strangled yelp to fly out of his throat

He braced for impact, only to find with surprise and releif that Derek had caught him by the back of the shirt, keeping him away from the ground

"You ok?" his boyfreind asked worriedly

"Yeah... thanks to you," he breathed back

Derek said something or other about that sounding corny but Stiles didn't really notice, too focused on this sensation

This weird, bubbly, happy sensation of knowing that in just another few weeks he was going to ask Derek to marry him

And the thought of him possibly- hopefully- saying yes was more than enough to deafen everything else around him

~+~

"I can't believe you talked me into this,"

"Look on the bright side, this is something you can wear all the time!"

"Stiles, I am NEVER wearing a shirt that says 'Daddy's Little Monster' on it ever again," Derek said seriously, nose wrinkling in annoyance as he held the sweatshirt up to Stiles' face

"I think it's ADORABLE," Stiles laughed- loudly and excitedly, as if he wasn't condemning Derek to have the term "Daddy" written on his chest all night

Derek rolled his eyes and shook his head, but Stiles kind of considered a win that he was even going to wear it once for Halloween

"And I'm not wearing the hot pants so I need to find something longer that matches her color scheme,"

Benefit of getting costumes at Hot Topic: High quality in comparison to costume shops and you can pick and choose what peices you get

Drawbacks of getting costumes at Hot Topic: Having to find all of the aforementioned peices

"I'll help you find it, all I need is the make up anyway," Stiles shrugged back, he was going with the suit instead of the trench coat look wich, unfortunately, he couldn't really buy at Hot Topic

"Are you getting the jacket too babe?"

Derek thought about that for a moment, running his fingers against the fabric of the "Property Of The Joker" jacket

"No... it's too hot and expensive, besides she doesn't even wear the jacket for half of the movie,"

"Good point," Stiles agreed as Derek finally decided on the size of the sweatshirt he needed

Stiles managed to dig up a pair of red and blue short shorts, not as short as the hot pants but not really as long as Derek would have wanted, he just hoped that they would work out...

"Are you serious?"

"Do you WANT them to be red and blue?"

"Remind me why I'm doing this again?" Derek snorted, though he did end up taking the shorts

"Because we're the kings of Halloween and we want to stay that way?" Stiles winked back

Derek sighed, rolling his eyes and making his way to the dressing room

Stiles followed, despite getting frowned at over Derek's shoulder

"Is there a reason you're coming in with me?"

"Um, to give you my opinion?"

"I wasn't aware I asked for it," Derek teased back

"You need it," Stiles snorted

And although he really did want to help make sure Derek had the right size and everything... he was honestly more concerned with getting to see his boyfreind in those short shorts ASAP....

~+~

"Thanks again for doing this Lydia,"

"Anything to make your proposal everything you want it to be, I just wish your hair didn't have to be green for it," Lydia said with a disgusted look on her face

"Yeah I'll keep that in mind next time I propose," Stiles teased back

Lydia rolled her eyes, but it was playfull atleast

"So how are you going to do this anyway? Aren't you going to be handing out candy all night?" she asked curiously, grabbing the box of temporary air dye off of the bathroom counter

"Only until eight o'clock, that's when most of the kids stop coming out, after that I figured I would do something really simple but still romantic like... maybe take him out to the preserve with pizza and propose there,"

Lydia hummed, nodding slowly in agreement as she started to pour the dye into her glove-covered hands

"That sounds sweet... tell me if this burns,"

"R-Right," Stiles muttered back, wincing as the cold dye hit his scalp

"So um... you really think it sounds like a good plan?"

"I do," Lydia confirmed with a small smile

"You do know you'll have to call me when it's over and tell me if you managed to pull this off right?"

"Yeah I know, I'll call everyone, promise," he grinned back

"Just a shame it's on a Monday, otherwise I would have thrown a party at the lakehouse..."

"It's fine, you just have your college dorm party experience, Derek and I will do the old married couple thing," Stiles winked back

He still couldn't believe he was the first of the pack to get married- well, provided Derek said yes anyway

He always sort of thought it would be Kira and Scott but college did weird things to relationships, wich made him more glad than ever that he didn't go

"Just make sure to take kleenex with you, I'm sure there will be some happy tears involved," she winked teasingly

Stiles snorted, grinning from ear to ear

"I can do tha-aahh... Lyds... Lyds it's burning! It's burning!"

Stiles just hoped he would still have all his hair left by the time Halloween came...

~+~

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this- are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Positive!! Lydia showed me,"

"Oh, well if Lydia showed you," Derek snorted, bracing himself as the smell of the hair dye hit him

It was absolutely horrible and he had to resist the building urge to launch into a horrible coughing fit

"I know it's pretty bad buddy, do you need me to not do this?"

After all the smell of the dye had burned even Stiles' lungs, he couldn't imagine how horrendous it must be for a werewolf

"I'll be fine, just as long as it doesn't last long,"

"It won't, I'm just doing your bangs so it'll be over in no time, but you know if you need me to-"

"I said it's fine," he said quickly, coughing once more and gripping onto the chair

"And if you ask if I'm sure one more time-"

"Alright alright,"

Stiles licked his lips, dipping his fingers into the pink dye first and starting to gently paint it onto Derek's bangs

"So you see any good movies lately?"

Derek snorted, resisting the urge to shake his head as he grinned down at his boyfreind

"Are you seriously trying to make small talk with me?"

"Yeah! Isn't that what they do at salons? Make small talk?"

"I wasn't aware this was a salon," Derek pointed out

"Sure it is, I'm gonna do your nails after this right?"

Derek nodded slowly, he had forgotten about that part actually

With Halloween being tommorrow they had to do as many things as they could tonight and painted nails was certainly something Derek could sleep on

"Do you know how to do your tattoos?" Derek asked suddenly, the thought only just having occurred to him that Stiles might not even know how to do the temporary tattoos they had bought

"I know what I'm doing, don't worry, I'll do your's too,"

"Mine?"

"Didn't I tell you I bought Harley's tattoos? Rotten- to go on the edge of your jaw and a heart for your cheek, the jester pattern on one arm, Lucky You and a dolphin right above your waist line, then there are some leg tattoos- mostly puddin' related,"

"Am I going to need all of those? I bought an extra size up in the sweatshirt so I WOULDN'T have a middrift you know,"

"And your legs? Face? Probably arm exposure somewhere around there? You might as well go full Sally,"

"Stiles I don't think that's a term..."

Stiles just shrugged, changing his gloves as he went for the blue dye

"Do you want the tattoos or not boo?"

Derek sighed loudly, rubbing a hand over his face

"I knew I was going to regret this decision..."

~+~

Atleast the tattooing hadn't been all that bad, Stiles had laid out some towels on the kitchen floor and applied the tattoos with as much precision as he could

(Although Derek still had a suspicious feeling that he did not, in fact, need to lay still for an hour wile Stiles took his sweet time making dinner and staring at him every five seconds, but he wasn't going to mention it, it had ended up being kind of a turn on believe it or not)

(And Derek still couldn't believe it)

He was starting to get the strange feeling that they were going to end up having sex with their make up- and possibly most of their costumes- on... but he wasn't about to make that public knowledge

"Derek! Do you have the extra batteries? Nick is dead in the water!"

"They're right here, go check the zombie heads," Derek said as he sighed and took the animatronic grimm reaper off of the garden hook and laid it down on the car to start changing the batteries

He supposed it was a good thing they were doing an early sound check after all...

"The heads are good! I'm gonna go get the blood,"

Derek licked his lip, taking a deep breath as he finished changing the batteries and put the reaper back up

"Um... Stiles?"

"Not now man, I've gotta bloody up the body parts," Stiles said in a rush as he sprinted towards the front yard

"Stiles it's important,"

"Alright, can you tell me wile I splatter?"

No he really COULDN'T do this wile Stiles tried to spread blood over the yard

But he didn't quite know how to say that...

"Stiles I have a surprise for you,"

Atleast that seemed to get his attention, and the moment he turned around Derek dropped down to his nees and held up the ring box

"Oh my God..." Stiles breathed

"Stiles I... I've been trying all month to figure out how to do this but I ... I keep changing my mind and I just... Kira said it didn't need to be perfect so ... will you marry me?"

Stiles blinked, his lips spreading into a massive smile as he jumped and threw his arms around his boyfreind

"YES! Dude oh my God... yes yes ofcourse I'll marry you!! This ... this is perfect ok? Don't worry about- ... just... this is perfect,"

Derek breathed a sigh of releif, smiling shyly as he hugged Stiles back and gave him a slow, soft kiss

"Thank you...."

"Pft, don't thank me, I mean it," he said quietly, hurrying to take the ring out of the box and slip it on his finger

"Wow, it looks amazing! Where did you even-... you know what? Never mind, I don't need to know, it's perfect Derek, I swear, it's perfect,"

"Good," Derek smiled shyly back, leaning up to kiss Stiles again

"Just uh... gimme a second ok? I've gotta get something inside,"

Derek blinked, nodding happily as Stiles rushed into the house

Stiles knew his heart was pounding but luckily he was pretty sure that could be chalked up to just getting FREAKING. ENGAGED

He couldn't believe Derek actually proposed to him.... a matter of hours before Stiles himself was going to propose...

The minute he got in the house he grabbed his cell phone from the kitchen counter and hit Lydia's number, tapping his foot anxiously as he waited on her to pick up

_"Hello?"_

"Lydia! We have a problem!"

_"Stiles? What's wrong? You didn't lose the ring did you?"_

"No no it's way worse than that!"

_"Worse than losing the ring? What could be worse than losing the ring?"_

"Derek proposed to me!"

The line went silent for a few moments before finally the banshee spoke again

_"...HE proposed to YOU?"_

"YES!"

_"Well what did you say?"_

"I said yes ofcourse, I mean I'm not gonna tell him NO just out of some bizarre pride thing, it would crush him!"

_"Well atleast you did the right thing... but now what are you going to do?"_

"That's why I called you, I have no idea, I mean I still want to propose but.. at this point it just seems redundant..."

_"You could just tell him you were going to propose but he beat you to it,"_

"No... that would just make him kinda upset, he was really nervous about making this GOOD and if I tell him that-"

_"Right right... but I still think you should just propose anyway,"_

"You do?"

_"Sure, it could be really cute and romantic if you two get engaged twice,"_

"Stiles!! Are you coming back out!?" Derek called from the garage

"Coming!!" Stiles shouted back, taking a shaking breath before turning his attention back to Lydia

"I-"

_"Need to go? I figured, go, decorate, do what you need to do, and propose to him later,"_

"Yeah... thanks Lyds,"

_"Ofcourse, and remember-"_

"I know I know, call you,"

_"Mm actually now I'm thinking coffee... I need to see your new ring,"_

Stiles snorted, grinning a little bit

"Yeah... coffee, you got it,"

~+~

"I don't see why we can't just have pizza delivered, do you really want to fight through roads full of trick-or-treaters to get to the pizza place?"

"Babe, honey, just... just trust me here, there's a reason we need to pick it up," Stiles said a bit nervously

And ofcourse Derek could SENSE his nervousness, God only knows why Stiles even tried to hide it...

"Stiles... are you ok?" he asked worriedly, reaching across the seat to gently place a hand over his arm

"I'm fine," Stiles squeaked immediately, chewing his lip as he pulled onto another road

Derek sighed, leaning back in his seat and staring down at the hands in his lap

"Stiles... are you sure you want to marry me?"

"What!? Ofcourse!! Ofcourse I want to marry you, why wou-"

"Because you've been acting nervous around me ever since I proposed this afternoon, listen... Stiles... if you don't want to do this-"

"I SO want to do this,"

"Then why-?"

Stiles groaned, swirving the jeep suddenly over to park next to the sidewalk, feeling relieved that they were still in the neighborhood and hadn't managed to sift through the kids and actually get out yet

"Because I was going to propose," he said quickly

Derek blinked, looking at him in confusion and surprise before starting to open his mouth, only to be interrupted by Stiles again as he pulled the ring box out of his pocket

"I .. have been planning this for .. um... a wile? And I was going to bring you out tonight with .. pizza and a picnic and .. go to the preserve and propose but-"

"Ask me," Derek interrupted

Stiles blinked with surprise, sputtering a little bit as he stared down at the ring box

"Um-"

"Ask me, to marry you I mean,"

Stiles smiled slightly, taking a deep breath as he opened the box and stared up at him

"Derek Hale... will you marry me?"

Derek smiled back, leaning closer and cupping his face

"Ofcourse I will," he said softly, leaning closer and giving him a soft, slow kiss, completely ignoring the stick shift shoved into his ribs

A wave of releif came over the spark at that point, not that he thought Derek would have said NO but... just the fact that he had managed to propose even after Derek had and it had WORKED ....

He seriously owed Lydia that coffee...

"Happy Halloween,"


End file.
